


Blood of the Covenant

by dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jiyoon comes back and tries to help, Other, but the damage is already done, family gatherings!, or awkward family gatherings kinda, she genuinely means well though :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Jiyoon returns in the hopes of mediating between her two meddlesome brothers at her father's death anniversary, but the damage has already been done.Inwoo is fierce and difficult and Jihoon is spineless and cowardly.She'd have to figure out how to untangle matters.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Seo Jihoon & Seo Jiyoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Blood of the Covenant

She'd met with Inwoo privately, knowing that he wouldn't go for the anniversary of the man he'd murdered. Jihoon was putting up a convincing act of being the fillial son in the meantime, and she'd left her husband there to tidy up the affairs. Truly, Seo Jiyoon had little love for her family, especially after the mess they'd wrought. She'd never been acknowledged for her capabilities due to being a woman, and she had witnessed firsthand her father's viciousness in forcing Inwoo and Jihoon into fighting each other. It was why she'd quietly gone overseas in between matters, so that she didn't have to deal with whatever fallout that occurred afterwards. 

Even then, she'd worried about Inwoo and his tendencies. He'd always been the more difficult of the two, but she found Inwoo easier to talk to (because unlike Jihoon, who'd had everything served to him on a silver platter, Inwoo was much more self-sustaining) and she'd tried to talk him out of his often questionable exploits. She'd been shocked reading about what Inwoo had actually done behind the backs of the Seo family, and disappointed that her brother had spiralled to the point of no return. Maybe she'd just been too self-absorbed to notice what went wrong this entire time, or it was just her self-preservation winning out in the hopes of not sinking the ship with her father. 

It'd been difficult for her to locate the neighborhood Inwoo had been put under house arrest in, and when she did find the ground floor apartment, she'd made a point to knock first before sending him a text that she'd arrived. As the door clicked open, she watched the stern-looking man approach her before limping inside: Jiyoon frowned seeing him struggle on his maimed leg and took her heels off, carefully making her way to the simple-looking couch. Looking around, she wondered how Inwoo even adapted to such a lowly space after living a life of luxury, but he'd seemed so at ease after matters that she didn't manage to find an opening to ask. 

"Why'd you come," Inwoo began before allowing her to get a word in, "No doubt here to gloat about my state. Here you have it, on the anniversary of my favourite murder, me now." He gestured to himself, dressed in a surprisingly casual getup of a dark red polo T-shirt and baggy bermudas with a black brace on his left ankle that seemed to also have a monitor attached on it. His sharp gaze did not waver though, but Jiyoon smiled noticing a small spark of fondness in them. 

"I was worried about you," Jiyoon replied lightly, accepting the tea from him, "I read all about it when I was in Queensland. While I tried to visit during your coma, they wouldn't allow me entry. Inwoo-ya...noona...noona is sorry she couldn't protect you." Her dark eyes lowered, and she watched Inwoo's fingers still over the teacup he'd been holding moments earlier. 

A harsh laugh escaped Inwoo, humorless and dark as if to mask how he genuinely felt about matters. "You always preach the same things over and over, _noona_ ," he replied sarcastically, ensuring to stress the honorific in a derisive tone, "Aren't you tired of pretending you care about me or Jihoon? Let's not lie to ourselves here. Ultimately, you left because you put yourself first." 

Jiyoon stiffened at the accusation, fully aware it was true before exhaling softly, bringing the tea to her lips. Her eyes widened in shock realising Inwoo had remembered how she'd liked her tea (black oolong, with one teaspoon of sugar), but she watched him return to his phone and idly start texting, the strange choker around his neck more than apparent as he looked down. 

"I called Jihoon-ie to come," she added, and watched him glance up with a raise of his eyebrow, "We should sort things out as siblings. Father...he left a will. I thought it might be easier to solve it between the three of us, but I also want you two to communicate." 

Inwoo scoffed. At the end, it was still about money. "He'd probably run screaming for the hills than speak to me at this point," he commented with a lightness in his tone over something he shouldn't be this flippant about, "I tried to murder him, after all. I don't think he'd want to see me, even if it is about Father's inheritance." 

At this, Jiyoon sighed, knowing the uphill struggle she'd been up against. "Please don't scare him unnecessarily," she beseeched, before gently putting her cup on the table, "I'm glad you're adapting well to house arrest, at least. You look happier and more fulfilled." 

"As fulfilled as someone under house arrest can be, really," Inwoo scoffed softly, but a small smile had crept up his features. Jiyoon merely grinned back shyly, feeling genuine hope swell in her heart seeing Inwoo this relaxed and happy about matters. She'd forgotten how long it'd been since she'd seen Inwoo smile genuinely, and she cherished the times that she could see her younger brother finally shed his walls to be the person he actually was. 

* * *

They'd chatted idly about matters, more speculating about their father's will than anything. Both Jiyoon and Inwoo agreed on one thing, though: they were likely not getting anything, and their father's wish to have all 3 of them view the will together was no doubt one final attempt at humiliating them both by leaving everything to Jihoon. Inwoo also learnt of Jiyoon's business venture into Australia getting on track, and her offer for him to help remotely manage her business, while Jiyoon learnt of Inwoo's unique arrangement in house arrest along with the injury he'd now been struggling with. 

It didn't take long for the door to open again, and Jihoon now appeared ushered by two lawyers. He paled visibly seeing Inwoo, before stiffening at Jiyoon's glare as he sat down across them (ensuring to put as much space between himself and Inwoo as possible). Inwoo's calm smirk towards Jiyoon now shifted into a cordial mask, and he watched Jiyoon's grin immediately drop to a disapproving glare at their sibling. At least that was one thing they both agreed on, Inwoo mused, watching the lawyers perform the proceedings of interpreting the will. 

Jihoon, unsurprisingly, celebrated inheriting Daehan and its subsidaries, while Jiyoon seemed taken aback at receiving the properties under his name. Inwoo lost interest about matters as the laundry list dragged on: the old man was always narcissistic and had so much to rid his corpse of, it wasn't surprising that he wasn't done just getting the major properties out of the way. 

As he played on his phone, trying out the gacha game Dongshik had suggested he have a look at, Inwoo eventually watched them pack up and leave, having not uttered his name once. It didn't shock him one bit he wasn't given a thing, and that was one of the fundamental reasons why that bastard deserved to kick it under the muzzle of his gun. 

"I don't need seven villas," Jiyoon rubbed her brows in consternation, "That's not an issue. We can split profits?" She glanced to Inwoo, who smirked back once more and gave a nod. Jihoon scowled at their feigned closeness, no doubt dissatisfied with his lion's share, before beginning to get up and leave seeing he was no longer needed. 

"Sit down," came the siblings' voices in unison, and Jihoon slinked back pathetically to his seat. Inwoo and Jiyoon glanced towards each other again, both amused at how they still seemed to be at the same wavelength, before Inwoo leant forward with a snarl playing upon his lips. 

Jiyoon began talking, effortlessly twisting Jihoon's arm with her words. "Leave Daehan and go overseas," she commanded, staring down imperiously upon her younger brother, "You're unfit to run it. I'll take over." 

"I'm the _heir_ ," Jihoon snarled back, though his eyes immediately caught Inwoo's glare and his protests faded into frantic blubbering about not going against their father's will. Inwoo leant back heavily, unimpressed about matters: this was what he despised most, a weak and spineless child that coasted off their father's money, with no other skills that would allow him to survive the harshness of outside society. 

With this, though, Jiyoon sighed, sagging her shoulders. "I can't believe I have to say this, but I'm sitting in a room with a deathrow convict and a child, but I trust the deathrow convict more," she snapped, growing increasingly impatient at how little Jihoon had changed in comparison, "This is the best we'll offer you." 

"And why should I listen to you--" Jihoon shot back petulantly, hackles raised before Inwoo tilted his head with mild amusement, folding his arms. He was still the same idiot who had his weapon snatched out of his hands effortlessly, it seemed. Both he and Jiyoon sighed, before Jiyoon sat between them both, eying them with curiosity and annoyance. 

This was an uphill struggle indeed. As Jihoon eventually scurried out of the household, she pursed her lips and shrugged to herself, realising that there were just some things that couldn't quite be fixed. 


End file.
